Sonic and Tails Stormy Night
by Denny Lukman
Summary: My first fanfic and one of my English class assignment about narratives. please give review and tips how to write the future story better. I want to made the story correct according to the 'Rule of the English language' yet the characters are very in-the-character and as what you always see, watch, hear, read, etc.


Sonic and Tails'

Stormy Night

In a lush green forest, a blue streak passed through the forest and lefted dust and gust at its wake. It always on the adventures with personality of carefreeness. It at times cocky, but it still maintained the behavior of gentleman and have very good attitude. Its appearance was a blue anthomorphic hedgehog with attire a pair of gloves and shoes with emerald green irises and capable at running in speed of supersonic. Right now, he was on his daily run and usually, visited his friends when he finished his run.

"_Hmm... running really makes me feels good. I wonder what Tails do right now. Before that, I must refresh myself_", he thought as soon as he got into his residence which turned out to be his small cottage. He took a glass of water; then went to a river to splash his face. After that, he on route to his friend's cottage.

At a workshop, which in fact intact with a cottage, there is a yellow anthomorphic fox with a unique feature: have a pair of tails. He is the best friend of the hedgehog, his adoptive little brother, sidekick, etc. He loves tinkers with all type of machinery, electronics, devices, etc; and also more than excellent at piloting all sort of vehicle and if something broken or something, he repaired it in a matter of minutes. Not forgot that he was very loyal to his big brother, role-model, hero, everything.

"Hello Tails! How your project progress doing?""I will finish in matter of minutes Sonic. I will install a flexible ladder that appear from the inside of the Tornado's body, so someone that need escape quick but the place is too dangerous for the Tornado or the escape route is underground can quickly catch the stair for escaping the danger", said the Fox named Tails. "that's great lil' bro, recently, we barely escape Robotnik's explosive destruction at low level and the Tornado sometimes hit by the rubble that it's a miracle this plane still fly high in the sky. Anyway, good luck of the project. I'll need some run. See you, Tails" said the hedgehog named Sonic.

After he depart from Tails' workshop, he ran through the nature; halfway through, he visit his arch-nemesis' ruin of the previous battle to get something interesting. Then he found a amazing scenery of waterfall with the foreground filled with all variety of plants and animals life; after he explored the forest for a while.

Meanwhile, Tails will test his biplane for his newly installed ladder that covered by the body of the Tornado. But at that time, he saw a pack of black cloud that followed by the sound of thunder, which Tails afraid the most, in fact, one of his phobias. Tails covered his ears and tremble in fear inside the closed part of cockpit, then the place start to rain. Tails aware that Sonic's cottage will flooded by the water, but at the rate of rain, he panicked and desperately to his big brother's home because he know the flood will rise to the roof of the house and he will drowned because he don't know how to swim out of the water. When he arrives, he saw Sonic holded a tree to prevent him from went down into the depth of water. Tails' Tornado can't reach him directly, so he used his experimental ladder to rescue his best friend.

Sonic quickly climbed on to the biplane to talk with his lil'buddy. "Sonic! I was very worried of you! I thought you will gone into the flood" yelled Tails between the sound of the plane and the storm. "_Really... water is a hell for me!_" Sonic thought. Halfway, the thunder strucked the biplane. "Sonic! Please control the plane to safety for me... I guess I won't cope longer with this." Said Tails with his puppy eye, "okay then, lil'buddy". Sonic controlled the plane right now, he at same time comforted the scared Tails from his fears. He passed through all sort of obstacles and dangers around them. Then land safely into Tails' workshop with the engine smoked heavily as the hell."d-did we land?", Tails questioned with weak voice," we landed safe and sound! Anyway, today we learn something important in our life." Said Sonic. "What was that?" said Tails before he fell asleep."Face your fear" answered Sonic sleepily. With their day over, Sonic prepared to sleep in the cockpit,"_sweet dream, lil'buddy_".


End file.
